


坠落（fall）

by Gullity



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gullity/pseuds/Gullity
Summary: CP/暗之战士（阿尔伯特）X光之战士♀内容/R18，黑化，角色死亡商稿，老板点梗





	坠落（fall）

“暗之战士。”她向来都这样称呼他。  
不出意外的，他也只能用“光之战士”回应她。就像他只能用武器回应她的武器，用愤怒回应她的愤怒，他的身后站着充满阴暗污秽世间一切之恶的无影，不像她那样，仍然还能站在光明坦荡的正义麾下。越是与她交锋，内心怒火的咆哮越发震耳欲聋，曾经，那个位置也属于他，那个脚下一片光明未来的战士分明是他，可当世界洒满光明时，却将曾经的光明战士只手倾覆，使他从高高的圣光中跌落，堕入无尽黑暗的深渊。  
阿尔伯特嫉妒她的位置，并因此生出无名怒火。仿佛自己深陷泥潭是她一手导致，明知不是这样，但每次见到她一无所知而坚毅无畏的神情，见她依然能抱有高洁的品格和挺直腰杆直面自己的勇气，他出奇地愤怒了，不管不顾地朝她伸出手，势要将那方光明云端的人拉下来，在挣脱不了动弹不得的幽暗潭水中一齐下沉溺亡。  
他要抓住那一方耀眼的星星，他要将武器架在她脆弱的脖颈上，听她在自己身下不甘地咬着牙喘息，却怎么也不肯说出一句求饶的话，他要把自己的痛楚一分不留统统施加在她的身上，他要……  
“阿尔伯特。”光轻声呼唤，将阿尔伯特从幻境中拉回来。  
阿尔伯特收回思绪，发现自己的手不知何时紧紧攥住了光的手腕，而光并没有对他产生十足的敌意，只是保持一段距离谨慎地观察他。阿尔伯特本是一路尾随光的行踪，直追到了摩杜纳角落里的早霜顶，彼时光正跪在沙利亚克秘石前祈祷着什么，将孤独瘦削的背影留给阿尔伯特，然而当他踏入这遍布以太结晶的地方后，晶莹剔透的以太光辉霎时夺去他的神智，周围飘荡的离子电如萤火闪烁，明明灭灭的光亮照射在水晶上，让他在斑斓之间从水晶上看到自己倒映的脸。写满饥渴和强欲的眼睛从其中真实地反射出来，仿佛一面镜子残忍而公正地将内心照了个通透。他恼怒地伸手想挥开水晶里的自己，手指触及之处一片虚无，独剩有所防备的光站在不远处，警惕的眼神令他心头隐隐刺痛。  
“阿尔伯特，你清醒了吗？”光又试探地唤了一句。“这里的以太环境容易让人产生幻觉。”  
这是光第一次直呼他的名字。轻飘飘的比那什么劳什子“暗之战士”悦耳得多，没什么重量，足够让人抛开身份和立场。  
“光……”阿尔伯特终于如愿以偿，喊出她的名字。“这到底是幻境……还是现实？”  
“当然是现实，你的幻境怎么会出现我。”光冷冷地开起玩笑。“清醒了就松手。”  
阿尔伯特不肯松手，反倒攥得更紧了些，脑袋里迷糊的感觉挥之不去，令他十分不悦；更不悦的是光以上位者的姿态饶过了破绽百出的他。“为什么不杀了我？”他逼近一步，咬牙切齿地道。“我是恶，你不杀了我，就会被我杀死。”  
“我从不趁人之危。”光用了很大力气，将手从阿尔伯特手掌中挣脱出来，揉着被他攥的生痛的手腕，别过头低声回答。“你最好赶快离开，否则……”  
余下的话被吞入口中，阿尔伯特猛地将光拉入怀中，用嘴唇堵住她柔软的双唇，舌头强硬地撬开微微张开的牙关，闯入湿软温热的口腔肆意侵犯，重重划过舌苔表面，再探入舌底将她的小舌整个翻出来用力吮吸。光的拳头用力捶打阿尔伯特的身体，奋力推搡他的胸膛试图逃离，阿尔伯特不容抗拒地又将光勒紧几分，右手制住她的后脑强迫光与自己唇舌更加深交，肺内空气被紧密的接吻尽数榨取，起初还反抗的光渐渐软下去，扶着阿尔伯特的胸膛醉心于唇舌纠缠的快感。深长无比的舌吻总算结束，阿尔伯特大口喘着粗气缓缓松开光的嘴唇，忽然推开她，不敢置信地后退几步。  
不，不是这样。他明明是怨恨她厌恶她才对，他恨透了那张无所畏惧的纯洁面孔，他想让她再也笑不出来。  
“阿尔伯特。”眼角湿润面色嫣红的光露出不解又受伤的委屈神情，一双湿漉漉的眼眸波光流转，灼灼将阿尔伯特逼得无路可退。他捂住脸庞，光的面容就从指缝中透进来，蓦地在他眼前裂成千万块碎片，散成七彩斑斓的水晶光芒飘荡在这片空地。而光其人，站在远处一片离子电群中朝他投来疑惑的目光，幽蓝色的光芒星星点点投射在她的裙摆之上，如同在周身镀了一层清冷的光环。  
“暗之战士？”她这样叫他。  
方才的幻境全都碎了，只有这一声本该真实的称谓狠狠把阿尔伯特拽进现实。没有什么肌肤相亲，没有什么唇齿相依，没有温热的身体入怀，两人的影子在水晶光芒下拉了好长好长，但仍然比不过此时的距离。  
“光之战士。”阿尔伯特咬牙站起来，浑身上下止不住地微微颤抖，连声急促地喊道：“光……光……我要杀了你，我定要亲手了结你！”  
愤怒的火苗在猛烈寒风中被徒然拔高，在胸臆中嘶吼咆哮几欲将阿尔伯特整个从身体中撕开，他不知现在自己是什么样，但一定丑陋极了，一定是阴暗到如污泥般满是秽念的漆黑，高高在上的光之战士握紧武器提防地躬下身子，清冷的光芒从刃锋上一闪而过，但她迟疑着不肯将那锋利指向自己，还是如他在其他事件中那般抱有侥幸天真的幻想，她迟疑着开口，紧张地叫住自己。  
“阿尔伯特？”  
她真的如此直呼他的名字。心中的火焰因此熊熊燃烧，并不再是单纯的愤怒，掺杂了许多复杂纠结的情绪，让人无法克制，只得通过高声的吼叫发泄出来。阿尔伯特如离弦之箭猛扑向光，彼此的武器狠狠碰撞擦出细微火星，本就势均力敌的两人谁也未曾轻敌，短暂地拉开距离后，再次狠狠交锋，敏捷的身形在不算空旷的场地上翻跃辗转，战士的搏斗无须过多话语，只是眼神交错间便能窥探对方的意图，光能读出阿尔伯特的意图并不在生死，可他拼了命朝自己靠近的样子让她捉摸不透，甚至逐渐显出颓势，光只需找准破绽就可一举取走他的性命。她正在犹豫是否趁虚而入，再次狠狠扑过来的阿尔伯特手下一滑，竟将手中的巨斧甩开了去，空手直袭光的面门，而光的武器已下意识抬起，眼看就要把他的手臂整条切下，电光火石间，光强行扭过身体，让武器擦过阿尔伯特的肩头险险避过，肩甲和几丝鲜血从随刃锋飞了出去，她强行扭转的手臂受到力道反冲，一时麻痹肿痛动弹不得，武器就这样不偏不倚架在阿尔伯特颈部。  
第二次被她轻而易举饶过一命，这种无力和绝望感几乎让阿尔伯特窒息了，他伸出去的手停在光胸前，颤抖着没有再进一步。“既然你不想取我性命，为何要如此侮辱我？”阿尔伯特问她。  
光强忍疼痛，深吸一口气，咬牙缓缓道：“你并不想杀我，也不想战斗。这样眼中毫无战意的人，为什么要举起武器？”  
阿尔伯特沉默了。他眼神黯淡下去，不愿回答。  
“暗之战士……不，阿尔伯特！”光又一次叫住他的名字。“我不知道你是否有难言之隐。但同为海德林使徒，我愿意给你一次化敌为友的机会，很简单，只要说出你们的谋划。”  
“阿尔伯特！”光抬高声音催促他。  
阿尔伯特在此时突然发难，伸出的手猛然袭向光的前胸狠狠揪起她的衣领，无视颈部的武器擦着刀刃朝光逼近，光能感觉到再深几分就能将他的脑袋整个切下，她制住阿尔伯特的手腕，慌忙把武器挪开几分，阿尔伯特不依不饶地推着她后退几步，狠狠撞在身后的沙利亚克秘石上。腰肢冷不丁被撞到的酸软令光弯了腰，阿尔伯特趁势欺身而上，将她压在石头上用力吻住那双和幻境中一样柔软温润的双唇。  
“见鬼！阿尔伯特！”有淋漓的鲜血从阿尔伯特颈部的伤口流淌出来，淋在光的胸口，她手忙脚乱地推开这个令人无法呼吸的亲吻，当机立断用手捂住阿尔伯特鲜血淋漓的伤口，不知该骂这人不要命还是不知廉耻，彻底被他的举动惹恼了。“你搞什么！”  
舌头代替话语回应光的疑问，阿尔伯特将整个上身压上去，舌头灵活地撬开光微张的牙关探进去，捕捉到缩在后面柔软的小舌，用力翻搅强迫她的舌头从深处伸出来，像舔舐蜜糖那样连嘬带吮，陌生的电流袭击大脑，令光战栗着弓起身子，好在理智及时敲醒警钟，她狠狠咬了一口阿尔伯特霸道的舌头，试图逼他离开自己。阿尔伯特面不改色将舌头探得更深，几乎要碰到光的喉咙，血腥气在口腔中蔓延开来，极腥却带有甘甜的回味。阿尔伯特根本不知道何为停歇，不依不饶地缠住光的舌头肆意侵犯，光被他绵长激烈的深吻弄得双腿发软，甚至连下半身也成了一摊液体，只能靠在石头上，扯着阿尔伯特的衣服稳住身形。快要窒息时，阿尔伯特总算恋恋不舍地松开双唇，光彻底瘫在石头上，大口呼吸着新鲜空气。  
“光……”阿尔伯特沉声叫她的名字，一双眼睛贪婪地盯着她。这次光看得清楚，他的眼底盛满欲望和饥渴，除此之外再无其他，甚至连一丁点生气也显不出来，如一团黝黑的火焰想要将她燃烧殆尽。他粗粝的手掌比言语更迅速，直接探进光的衣襟，从她的胸口一路抚至右肩，轻而易举便将衣服上剥离下来，露出半边线条优美的锁骨和肩膀，还有随呼吸上下耸动，在内衣下半遮半掩的圆润球形。阿尔伯特下意识做出吞咽动作，不善言辞的他还没想好接下来的台词，身体已诚实地俯下去，轻咬光精致的锁骨，舌尖极其眷恋地描述美好的形状，一路攀升至肩头，用力啃咬光的肌肤，种下一个个只属于他的紫红色印记。  
“阿尔伯特，停下。”光的手仍护着他鲜血淋漓的伤口，但他本人却置若罔闻，手掌在光全身上下游走着，衣衫已然被他褪到腰间。“你还在流血！”  
阿尔伯特扯下光被鲜血弄脏的手掌，放在唇边轻轻舔舐。手指轻轻一挑，光胸前最后一块布料也被拉下，两团高耸圆润的乳房争先恐后蹦出来，粉嫩的乳尖早就自顾自地凸起来，如两颗红果点缀在娇嫩的胸口肌肤上。“我只想要你，光，幻境还是现实都无所谓。”阿尔伯特握住半边椒乳，对她露出冰冷的笑容。“死亡太简单了，光……如果不能拉你一起，痛苦永远无法减轻。”他低头将她胸前嫩粉色的乳尖纳入口中，唇舌交错用力吮吸着似乎想从中榨取甘甜的乳汁，光被压在石头上已是退无可退，手腕被阿尔伯特粗鲁地钳住制于身侧，她剧烈挣扎反抗，却因此更加挑起男人的兴致，他用膝盖将她拼命挣扎的双腿分开顶在两边，手下“刺啦”一声将衣衫半褪的光彻底剥得干净。已经硬得发烫的性器昂扬地抵在光一丝不挂的花穴口，隔着裤子不紧不缓地摩擦，未尝人事的光愣了几秒才反应过来他在做什么，惊得整个人想要跳起来，反被阿尔伯特加重力道狠狠按在身下。  
“阿尔伯特！你疯了！”光惊叫。  
阿尔伯特冷笑一声，不置可否，干脆利落扒光了自身的衣物，与光坦诚相见。历经时光和战斗磨炼的身材如熟透的石榴，从裂缝中可以窥见其甜美多汁的颜色，而伤痕也不过是为这颗饱满的石榴增添了一层微有瑕疵的脉络，光为这份张扬的荷尔蒙气息愣了一秒，连忙挪开目光。阿尔伯特不愿放过这个机会，咬着她微红的耳垂低声嘲笑：“堂堂光之战士，竟也有如此淫荡的一面。”光似乎对这句话十分敏感，身体不可遏制地颤抖，阿尔伯特向来是机会主义者，发现有机可乘后果断分开她的一条腿，让胀得紫红的龟头率先挤开花穴口，慢慢朝内挤进去。光被猝不及防地进入，惊慌失措地想要抽离身体，阿尔伯特自然不会给她这个机会，握紧光的腰肢缓慢有力地刺进去。在他不容抗拒的掌控下，光任何挣扎都显得徒劳，半根性器已挤开紧致的甬道深入花径，她害怕极了，慌忙焦急的声音都带上哭腔：“不……不要……求你了……”阿尔伯特太乐意看到光告饶哭泣的表情了，这让他情难自禁险些就要在刚插入时射出来，他深吸一口气停住动作，正当光以为有一线希望时，他托起光的双腿狠狠将她贯穿，分身一气冲到花径最深处，爽快得长吁一声。耳边传来光不可置信的哭喊，不知是因为疼痛还是被粗暴地插入了，完全失了往日稳重坚强又自信的战士形象，如一个无助的孩童般涕泗横流苦苦哀求：“阿尔伯特，求你了……快出去……很痛……”  
何等美妙的场景。阿尔伯特的身体和心灵俱得到一时满足，他终于玷污了心中高不可攀的白色，昔日纯洁高贵的战士在身下颜面尽失，耻辱无比到嘶声哭喊，而他只想收获更多！更多！阿尔伯特堵住那张不断哭喊哀求的嘴，舌尖交缠着不允许她说话，结实有力的腰肢猛地发起冲锋，沉重地撞击抽插一次又一次顶到深处让小穴在颤抖中吞没整根性器，紧致的甬道被撞开了，又因为快感收缩，再次被难以适应的尺寸撑开撞到宫口。光无力地承受剧烈的顶撞，后背的肌肤被粗粝的石面摩擦阵阵疼痛，她不清楚是否流血了，但有更为糟糕的液体从下身汹涌而出，被性器抽送着发出淫荡羞耻到极点的水声，身体诚实地屈服于性欲之下，明明是被强迫却总也抑制不住被快感电流弄得浑身发麻。阿尔伯特似乎感受到光身体的变化，抬高光的双腿让她整个人摇摇欲坠，下意识地搂住他的脖颈，身体沉下来的瞬间便被早有预谋的性器从下狠狠顶进去，突如其来的高潮险些让光眼前发黑晕过去。眼泪比花穴流出来的蜜液更加汹涌地流淌，耻辱和罪恶感与快感交织，无力抗争却又沉溺其中，没有比这更令人抓狂的了。她低声抽泣着抓紧阿尔伯特的后背，心中已是万念俱灰，偏偏身体还在不断分泌可耻的快感，被这个男人疯狂操弄仿佛不是真实存在的事实，视线凝固在头顶璀璨的星空中，那本该美丽无比的夜色却让她痛哭失声。  
不知被操弄了多久，也不知自己高潮了几回，阿尔伯特终于肯放缓速度，光勉强抓回几缕思绪，下一秒，大腿便被掐住，她意识到这是什么，拼尽力气从阿尔伯特的手下挣脱出来，然而酸软无力的腰肢被按在石头上，阿尔伯特用了比刚才更大的力气掐紧大腿根部，将滚烫的白浊液体射在花穴最深处。还有些许喷溅出来的液体撒在光的阴毛和大腿根部，与她曼妙的身体构成一副画卷，而这幅画由阿尔伯特亲手挥就，用浓墨重彩的黑色和白色得到了他心中最满意的作品。  
“为什么……”光瘫在石头上，再无力气哭喊挣扎，只是静静地流下眼泪。“阿尔伯特，你曾是我仰慕的前辈，是无畏勇敢的战士……”  
阿尔伯特方才还笑得阴桀满足的脸，突然之间垮了下来。他僵硬地转过头看向浑身赤裸的光，而她只是流泪无神地看着夜空，喃喃低语  
“为什么……”。  
“闭嘴！”阿尔伯特捂住耳朵，痛苦地蹲下来试图逃避光的问责。  
“阿尔伯特……为什么会这样……”光的眼中涌出伤心的泪水，她眼圈发红，却没有任何情绪，平铺直叙地说着自己的心事。“你讨厌我吗……”  
阿尔伯特捂紧耳朵。“别再说了……”  
“阿尔伯特……”  
“我让你闭嘴！”阿尔伯特失控地怒吼着，骑上光的身子狠狠掐住她的脖子，光被掐的无法呼吸，一张脸憋得通红，胡乱拍打抓挠阿尔伯特的手臂，她的双腿拼命蹬动挣扎，却被阿尔伯特用膝盖狠狠压住。  
阿尔伯特已经什么都感受不到，只顾用力掐紧光的脖子，大声吼道：“快醒过来！这是幻觉！快醒过来！”不知是想要叫醒谁，光奋力反抗挣扎起来，掐住她的阿尔伯特条件反射地加重力度，“咔”，有什么东西在掌心里断掉了，光睁着疑惑又绝望的眼睛，软软地躺在石头上，不再动弹。  
阿尔伯特如梦初醒般松开手，颤抖着碰了碰光的脸颊，那里曾经温润暖和的感觉正在逐渐消退，他大惊失色，收回手时却见触目的水迹。他望着被沾湿的手掌，呆呆地笑起来，笑声逐渐拉大，笑得愈发张狂空旷，仿佛要把肺里的所有空气都用尽一样，笑着笑着有什么东西模糊了双眼，抬手一抹，都是温热的眼泪。  
石头上的光在夜色中已经失去了体温，阿尔伯特费了好大力气才将身体僵硬的光搬下来，跌坐在地上双手紧紧搂着她冰凉的身体，又哭又笑尽是疯癫样子。  
“我杀了你……我终于杀了光之战士……”

浓得化不开的夜色里，被捧在掌心的那只冰蓝色蝴蝶晃晃悠悠飞向远方，越过周围斑斓的以太结晶，越过早霜顶高耸的断崖。  
——终于从曙光未明的天空直直跌下来，朝无尽深渊，坠落。


End file.
